


and i'm crashing into you

by papurosaurusrexx



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Makeup, harry is only mentioned tho, i had fun and i wanted to finally finish something, nouis have a brief appearance, sry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurosaurusrexx/pseuds/papurosaurusrexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam only wanted to buy a proper pair of jeans, when a pretty girl stopped her by a makeup stand in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm crashing into you

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to finally publish something today so it's not any type of a piece de resistance, but #yolo. And it was, like, hella rushed for the 1d anniversary, so that too. But it was #fun! (#freemefromusinghashtags)
> 
> (Also, obvious disclaimer: This is all purely fictional, I don't own 1d, don't show it to the people mentioned here, yada yada yada.)

Liam had just wanted a pair of jeans.

A good one at that, because she'd ignored her mother's advice to invest in a good pair the last time and now, not even two months later, she needed a new one. Because it was a long time since the moment she decided to stop worrying about her thighs and, well, friction was a bitch to poorly-made jeans and there were only so many impromptu footie matches and dancing that they could hold up against.

So after paying for her jeans, of which she might've been absolutely a little bit too excited about the prospect of having proper pockets now, she almost didn't notice the girl by one of the makeup stands at the entrance of the shop.

Fuck, she was so beautiful.

And was talking to her.

Oh, God.

“Um."

The girl blinked, opening her eyes a little as if she was expecting an answer.

"You can say no, I mean," she said, a northern tilt in her voice. She bit one of her nails. "I understand."

“I..." said Liam. "I don't want to be rude, but I honestly didn't listen to anything you said. I was a bit off in my own head."

The girl smiled, and shit.

Right, Liam needed to focus.

She was no longer a hormonal and dramatic fourteen year-old in love with every girl that simply smiled at her.

She needed to stop being so gay for one second, fucking hell.

Focus.

"And we're supposed to give, like, a free makeover with any purchase made, I guess? And it's my last shift this week and I've been in a bit of trouble before because I haven't succeeded in the previous weeks' promos well enough. And then you come around here and you look very nice and friendly for a Saturday morning, and you seem quite barefaced, so I was wondering if I could do you? Your face, I mean. Like, I thought I'd ask you if you were interested in me doing your makeup in exchange for a small purchase, because I honestly need this job."

Liam looked behind the girl to see that, yes, there was in fact a makeup counter behind her. An intimidating one at that, although they all were in her eyes, which was why she usually hurried past by them in an attempt to go unnoticed by the workers.

But the girl was pretty.

And she needed her job.

Liam sighed.

"Please tell me it's not of those makeup things where you need to pay an arm and a leg for it," she said, lowering her voice so she wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Well, I wouldn't say they're the cheapest there is, but they're very good for their price. I'll let you off if you buy, like, an eyeliner or a lip pencil," she added, stepping a little closer. "They're just over ten quid this week, because promo price and all, so you're technically good."

She felt her eyes widen at that, because, shit, ten pounds was too much for something that would inevitably be smudged all over her face after drunk-Liam forgot she was wearing makeup.

"No, but like, you see my eyeliner today?" She did. To her virginal eyes when it came to makeup, it was impeccable. "This is actually last night's. Everything is. Lipstick's not, though. None of mine have ever completely survived late night burgers while I'm a bit drunk off me head, I'm afraid. And I shouldn't have said that while I was working but, point is, they're good."

"That's actually quite impressive. I think?"

"It is. It's also the reason why I'm so chatty this morning, because I haven't slept at all and coffee. Lots of coffee. So, will you do it? The makeup?"

Liam mirrored her actions by biting her lip.

Because she was beautiful. And needed the job. And maybe paying ten pounds for something she would only use once was stupid, but she'd done stupider things in her life.

"Alright, fine." It was all worth it with that smile of hers. "But you've got to go easy on me, because I don't wear makeup at all. Like, ever."

The girl blinked. "Really? Not even a BB cream or anything?"

"A what?"

"Alright," said the girl, taking her hand and leading her to one of those seats that actors used. Liam refused to even put on the tiniest pout as the girl let go of her hand to look for makeup. "I'll go easy on you and I'll explain everything I do, that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Um, so I'm Liam. I'm twenty. I, um, study music technology-"

"Don't mean to be rude, but, um," said the girl, from where she was assembling her work station for what she needed to work with. "I meant dry skin, you like your eyes, or something."

"Oh, I'm giving you creative freedom? I honestly don't know."

"Bruh," she said, faking an American accent and placing a hand on her hip, "if you give me creative freedom, you're going to walk out of here hating me and makeup forever because it's going to be too much for you."

"Well, Halloween's in a few weeks?" said Liam, shrugging. "Don't know if that's alright, but that's literally the only thing I would wear makeup for."

"No, alright, what are you going as?"

"Batgirl? A really informal and last-minute one, but wearing a crop top in late October is a sign of strength, I think."

Liam could only smile back at the girl's smile and, oh God, so far this was all so worth it.

"My best mate's like a social butterfly, really," the girl said, moving closer to her. "And, like, I go out with her from time to time, but Halloween's always the two of us, yeah? I've done the same thing as you twice now, because the date always creeps up on me, you know? She's said she's going out without me this year if I dare dress up like Batgirl again, but I know it's all bluff, honestly. Oh, that's funny. A social butterfly. She has a tattoo of a butterfly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in her belly, of all places." The girl smiled at Liam's look. "She likes puns. I don't know, she's crazy. Her name's Harry, maybe you even know her."

"Maybe? I don't know. I don't know your name, though."

"I knew I was forgetting something. It's Zayn," she said, laughing as she shook her head a little. "So, I'm going to go light on you, so we can only accentuate your good features and make you look cuter than what you already are. Because people sometimes think that you need to go head on with makeup and look like a completely different person at the end? And if you want that, cool. But if you don't, that's also cool. Makeup should be fun. Should be whatever you want it to be, really. How does that sound?"

“That sounds great, I think?”

“Alright, great. I’m going to start with the eyebrows because if they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, then the eyebrows are the window frames. Because they, like, frame your face.”

“Wow,” said Liam.

“Yeah, I really shouldn’t have had that third cup of coffee," said Zayn, sighing a little and nodding to herself. "Sorry about that. I’ll try to keep the rambling to a minimum. I’m going to start, so, yeah.”

Liam gulped as Zayn stepped closer to work on her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry about it. S’alright,” she mumbled, looking away.

Which Zayn seemed to take as a sign to keep on talking as she worked, unaware of her effect on Liam. Great. If Andy or her girls were around they’d be taking the piss of her for being like this.

“Can you look down for a moment while I put on some mascara? Don’t be scared by the wand.”

And that was the story of how she ended up getting a clear view of Zayn’s cleavage.

“Um…”

“Oh, don’t worry, babe.”

Liam gave her a small nod and smile, trying to stop her face from getting all red. Or trying to stop her foot from jiggling.

She didn’t miss Zayn’s smile as this happened, which didn’t make things better at all.

She really needed to chill. But then she saw Zayn’s smirk and, wow, _she really needed to chill._

“But, really, thank you for this," Zayn started, as if she didn't know the effect she was having on Liam. "My sister works here and got me this job because, well, studying around here isn’t exactly cheap, innit? But I’m not exactly a people-person? Like, I’m a friend-person, but not a strangers-person. Huh. That’s possibly why my only friends are my family and childhood friends. And my roommate's actually one of those, didn't meet her until a month ago or anything. Harry, I told you about her? The butterfly girl? But, anyway, I was wondering about that the other night when I was a bit pissed, so yeah. I forgot what I was talking about.”

“Not being a people-person and I think you were going to connect those two thoughts before you went a bit stray,” said Liam, looking at her as Zayn looked through a bunch of colored discs or something.

“Ah. Yeah, it’s just always so exhausting to be all perky and ‘hi! would you like to hear about this or that?!’ Sometimes I just don’t feel like it, ya know?”

“Well, maybe there’s a fix for that, though.”

“A new personality?”

“Three cups of coffee.”

Zayn laughed, her eyes scrunching up around the corners.

“Funny, aren’t you?”

“Hilarious. It’s good that someone other than me thinks so, too. My friends say my jokes are shit.”

“Eh, maybe they’re right.”

“Oi. You just said I’m funny! No taking it back!”

“I’m just saying. My roommate hides a book titled “100 Jokes for Any Occasion” on her desk. I’m not used to people making genuine jokes. Maybe yours was just hilarious in comparison.”

“This is so rude. I’m considering standing up from this chair and-”

She placed her hand on the armrest to go push herself up from her seat, even if just jokingly, when Zayn's hand quickly covered hers. Liam tried not to focus on how comfortable she felt with this, the way her lips reflected Zayn's broad smile.

If only she was not a complete failure when it came to these things.

“You’re so hilarious,” smiled Zayn.

“Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

Zayn rolled her eyes at Liam’s smirk, turning around to her workstation.

“Now that that’s settled. Shut up, because I’m going to do your lips.”

“What.”

“What color do you want?”

“I- I don’t know?”

“Okay, do you want something you feel comfortable wearing around any day, or do you want to try something new?”

“I don’t know? I’ll give you artistic freedom.”

“I’m going to do a black lip. Yes.”

“Please don’t," said Liam, leaning forward in her chair. Zayn laughed. "Fine, a red or a pink? I don’t know? Just nothing too overboard.”

And that’s how, after too much sexual tension for her taste, even if it was just from her part, she walked off with a lipstick that she would maybe wear once or twice before forgetting about it. Zayn had said wearing a light lipstick makes it look as if you made an effort without really _having_ to make an effort, so she’d decided to go along with her advice.

She doubted she would forget about Zayn any time soon. She would probably be in her thoughts throughout the week, at the very least. But she was most probably being so nice because she was at work, and it would be so inappropriate to ask her-

Oh, fuck it.

She turned back and entered the store once again, seeing the girl looking bored and sleepy at the makeup stand.

“Everything alright?” asked Zayn.

“Um, yeah. I mean, no.”

“I’m getting some mixed signals here.”

Liam sighed.

“So, like, I know that you study and don’t work around the clock and everything, and that this might be uncomfortable because you’re at your job and I might’ve completely misunderstood you, but is there a chance that I might get your number? In case I don’t remember how to properly wear lipstick, of course.”

Zayn raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her lips.

“For purely makeup matters, then?”

“Yes, strictly for makeup reasons. Yeah.”

Zayn giggled.

_Giggled._

She needed to run back to her flat so Lou and Niall could bury her alive.

“It’s really not that hard to figure out, but if it makes you feel better, then sure.” Zayn smiled as Liam took out her phone and handed it off to her. “Text me so I have your number?”

“Sure.”

…

“Holy shit.”

Liam looked at the two girls staring at her as she awkwardly left her shoes by the door.

“If I were into girls, I’d shag you right now.”

“If I were into people, I’d kiss you right now.”

“What’s this about?” asked Liam, tying her hair up in a bun.

“You look so pretty! Not that you need makeup to look pretty but, wow?!”

“Lou wants to say that you look prettier than normal, which makes you so pretty that she can’t properly speak.”

Liam took her hand to her face.

“Oh God, is it that noticeable?”

“Your lips aren’t naturally _that_ pink.”

“Spend much time looking at my lips, Lou?” she smirked, sitting down beside her and relishing the feeling.

Yet, as it happened often in their flat, it wasn’t long before she scurried to hide behind her bedroom floor to escape from her insane roommates.

She checked her phone. She had a new message from Zayn, just received a few minutes ago.

_alright ! feel free to text wehn it attacks your soul and converts u into a makeup addict_

**_doubt ittt!_ **

**_aallllso it miigghhtt seem that u did a gr8 job???? my roommates were floredddd when they saw me???? thanx_ **

_of course i did a great job ?_

_who do you think i am ????_

_ha_

_but ur welcome babe_

…

(A few weeks and many, many texts later, they both wear their last-minute fancy dresses and meet up at a McDonald’s before leaving for a packed club.

There’d been multiple conversations, laughs, empty coffee cups, and kisses between these two moments, and Liam still feels like this is so _new_ , so _uplifting_.

Was that a word? Uplifting? Yes? Maybe. But was that _the_ word, though?

“Ugh, I love this song,” says Zayn, snapping her out of her drunken thoughts.

Her mouth is too close for Liam not to do anything about it, specially with the way their hands and hips brush as they try to dance along with the song.

So she kisses her, quickly and softly.

Zayn giggles, hiding her face on Liam's shoulder.

“What was that for?”

“Wanted to.”

This time, Liam giggles along as she tries to kiss her again.

"Also, is uplifting a word?"

Zayn simply laughs, throwing her head back before kissing her once more.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at my [tumblr](http://www.acciowriting.tumblr.com). (Please don't actually hit me.)


End file.
